The Sides Of Them You Didn't See
by foreverdreaminglove
Summary: Cato and Clove are in love. There's no doubt about it, but it has to be hidden from their fellow tributes and all of Panem or everything will go wrong. The worry on their minds is that only one comes out of that arena. This is a story of what should have happened in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


**A/N: Well hi there! This is my story of what should have been the 74th Hunger Games. This is the first chapter, and I promise you there will be more! I hope you guys like it! I'm open for ideas if you have any!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, just the different scenarios.**

**Summary; Cato and Clove are in love. There's no doubt about it, but it has to be hidden from their fellow tributes and all of Panem or everything will go wrong. The worry on their minds is that only one comes out of that arena. This is a story of what should have happened in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.**

**The Sides of Them You Didn't See**

**CHAPTER 1**

**(( CLOVE'S POV ))**

"Just get the hell away from me before I kill you," Cato snarls at Glimmer, who's been following him around the entire time like a lost puppy.

Glimmer whimpers and lets got of Cato's arm which she was clutching without his permission. She whines and stomps off into the woods of the arena.

Cato runs a hand through his short, blond hair and plants himself onto a log near the recently made fire. I look at him worriedly, even though I don't show it. Careers show no emotion, but we can still feel it. Just can't let the whole world of Panem know, even if you are in the Games like Cato and I are.

With eleven people dead from the bloodbath, there shouldn't be much to worry about. We did amazing so far; us Careers. Most Games only have seven or eight dead in the first ten minutes. But this still isn't enough for Cato.

"We did great, you know," I tell him, sitting down next to him on the log. I know how to handle him, we've known each other since we were six years old. "So there's no use in lying to me about it. Tell me the real problem."

"I can't tell you now, Clove. Not out in the open," he whispers, glancing at me. "I'll tell you in the tent when everyone falls asleep, okay?"

"Okay," I whisper back, and Marvel comes into view on the other side of the fire.

Marvel pokes his stick into the flames, rearranging the logs, and tosses his stick into the pit to burn as well.

"So what's going on?" Marvel asks, nodding at the two of us huddled on the log together.

"It's just getting late and cold," I tell him quietly. "We should get to bed. Who wants first watch?"

"I'll take it," Cato says instantly, getting up off the log. "I'll be in the tent if anyone needs me."

Cato disappears into the tents, and Marvel and I stare at the fire. There's a moment of comfortable silence, the only sound is the fire crackling.

"There's something going on with you and Cato," Marvel says, and I look up at him, my eyebrows creased.

"What makes you think that?" I ask him, keeping my voice casual like this is just his opinion, not a fact.

"Just the way you two act around each other. It's like you two are in love or something," he says, gazing into the fire.

I let out a snort. "Me and Cato? A couple? God, Marvel, don't go crazy on us now," I get up off the log, my hands on my hips. "I'm going to bed. Stay here to make sure Blondie doesn't go on a rampage and kill us all."

As I head to the tent, I realize how close Cato and I were to getting caught. We weren't planning on going into the Games together. Cato was suppose to win this year, and I would win the next when I was eighteen. Now, in our situation, we have no clue what's going to happen. Not one fucking clue.

I enter the tent, zipping it up behind me. Cato's sitting criss-cross in the middle of the small tent. I sit down in his lap, facing him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms hang around his neck.

"We have to be careful around Marvel, he's starting to find out about us," I tell him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "We can't risk it."

Cato's lips find mine again, and his hands rest on the small of my back, pressing me more into him. He groans as our bodies are fully pressed together, and the one body part of his under me starts to poke up into me.

I grin against his lips, making him pull away and look at me.

"Am I just that irresistible, Cato?" I ask, grinning.

Cato matches my smirk. "You know you're turned on too, babe. You just don't have a fucking body part that shows it."

I laugh, pecking his lips. "Be quiet, we don't want the rest of them catching on. Okay?" I say, looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Okay, but I still have to right to kiss you whenever I want right?" he asks, tightening his grip on my ass.

"As long as it's not in public, then yes. You can do whatever you want to me as long as it's private," I say, making him grin.

We kiss again, Cato's tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. His hands run up and down my back, while mine tug at his short hair. He growls, sending vibrations through my body and down my spine. I shiver, burying myself deeper into him. His body heat makes me so much warmer, making me want to stay here all night long. And I would, if Cato didn't have first watch. But that can wait a little, right?

"So what was wrong with you earlier?" I ask, after our make-out session finished.

He shifts me closer to him before he answers my question. "I just don't know what we're gonna do, Clove. Only one can win, right? I'm worried about that. And Glimmer is my fucking shadow and won't leave me the hell alone and I'm fucking tired of it. But that's not as big as our problem, Clove. God, I have no clue what's going to happen to us." The look on Cato's face is one of the saddest things I've ever seen.

"Cato, it's all going to be okay. We can figure something out. I know it's something we'll have to think about, but it's too horrible for me to think about—"

"It's hard for me too, Clove. I don't like to think about it either," Cato says, his eyes gleaming into mine. "It's bad for the both of us."

I kiss him on the lips, trying to making our sad moment go away. I might be a Career, but I do feel emotions, just not as much. Cato hugs me tightly to him, and I cling on to his body like there's no tomorrow.

"I better get out there before they know I'm not on watch," Cato tells me as we let go of each other.

"I'll come with you, I won't be able to sleep, anyways." I follow him out of the tent, and we sit out in front of it.

The sky darkens even more and it's completely black, except for the bright moonlight cascading down on us and the twinkling stars above. I sit a few inches away from him, trying not to act in love with him. It might seem a little weird to Panem that I'm out here with Cato when it's not even my watch, but that doesn't mean we are in love, right?

We sit there in a beautiful silence, thinking about what might or will happen. I know I don't want to think about it, but I will have to eventually. Maybe sleep is the best thing for me right now.

I close my eyes, and wonder how we even got into this mess together. I hate it, how I couldn't do anything about both of us going in. I felt helpless, one of the first times ever. But now sitting here, somehow I know that things might actually turn out right. Just somehow.

I drift off to sleep, my head resting on Cato's shoulder as I listen to his steady breathing. Knowing we are both alive is the only thing I need to know right before I fall asleep.


End file.
